An Everyday Kind Of Love
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Then she remembered. She was in a hospital bed, surrounded by the bland white walls that were supposed to be soothing, in a building that was supposed to be about healing. Supposed to be...


Just a bite of fluff to get us through until the next episode, which looks to be a real knockout! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

The first thing that registered in Olivia Benson's mind as she slowly stirred back toward awareness was pain.

Pain that seemed to reverberate through every part of her body, from her head to her toes. She shifted uncomfortably in an attempt to lessen the pain, but it didn't really help.

Then she remembered. She was in a hospital bed, surrounded by the bland white walls that were supposed to be soothing, in a building that was supposed to be about healing.

Supposed to be.

A soft, strange noise coming from her right side caught her attention, and her chocolate eyes finally found the strength to open. The lights were dim, but sunlight poured through the drawn shades and spilled over the floor.

She slowly turned onto her side, wincing at the pain that accompanied the movement. Of course she was in pain. She had just gone through one of the hardest experiences of her life. Pain was completely normal and to be expected.

A soft smile grazed her lips as she located the source of the tiny noise. There, beside her bed, wearing tiny white socks and a white band on an impossibly small hand, was her baby.

She extended a hand and drew the clear isolette closer to her bed, then reached in and tenderly scooped her child up in one arm. The pain had finally lessened, but it was a pain that she was willing to deal with. Because of that pain, she had a living, breathing miracle cuddled to her chest now.

She drew the baby closer to her and closed her eyes, sighing contently. Ten years ago, she had been completely alone. No family, no spouse, and only a handful of people that she truly considered friends. And if someone had told her that she would wind up marrying one of them, she probably would have laughed at them.

She wasn't laughing now.

"Liv?" A soft, gentle voice interrupted the peaceful silence, and Olivia smiled at the familiar cadence.

"Come on in."

Her eyes were closed, but she heard his familiar stride, and the sound of his even breathing. The bed slowly dipped with his weight.

"Hey…"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up into the adoring eyes of her husband. "Hey, yourself."

He reached out and gently brushed her hair away from her face. "How do you feel?" His touch was sweet and gentle, making her heart swell with love for them both.

"Like I just gave birth," she teased with a smile.

He leaned over and touched his lips to hers, then gathered their baby into his strong, capable arms. "Do you feel up for company?"

Her eyes lit up, and she adjusted her bed until she was sitting up comfortably. "Sure."

He turned toward the door. "Come on in, guys," he called softly.

Maureen Stabler gently ushered in her younger siblings, a delighted look in her eyes as she watched her dad and stepmother.

Elliot waved his children closer. "It's okay, guys. You can come closer."

Richard and Lizzie exchanged looks, while Maureen stepped close enough to the bed to get a good look at her newest sibling.

Elliot stood up with the newborn and eased around the bed. "This is your baby sister, Emma."

Richard couldn't help but look disappointed. "I wanted a brother."

Elliot laughed as Kathleen reached out to take her baby sister. "I know, Richard." He affectionately tousled his son's hair.

He huffed and looked at the baby. "She's okay, I guess."

Olivia snuggled into her pillows, resting her hands lightly on her empty abdomen as she watched the five interact. There were times that she couldn't believe the course her life had taken. She was married to her heart's desire, and she had just given birth to her first child. When Elliot sat back down beside her, she rested her hand on his leg and smiled softly.

He returned her smile and laid his hand over hers. She looked exhausted, but he never thought she looked more beautiful.

The baby started to fuss in Elizabeth's arms, so the young woman carried her sister over to Olivia and placed her in her arms. Then she hugged her father.

Maureen smiled at their dad. "We should go." She looked at her stepmom. "We'll come back later."

Olivia smiled at the four children who looked so much like her husband. "I'm glad you guys came."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Elizabeth assured her.

The brunette woman cuddled her newborn close and closed her eyes, content. And when she opened her eyes again, she was alone with her husband and new baby.

Elliot reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are so beautiful," he rumbled happily.

She returned his smile and leaned into his rough hand, sighing contently. "I love you, Elliot."

"Love you, too, Liv." His cerulean eyes shined with joy as he turned his gaze to their daughter. "And I love you, Emmy."

Ten years ago, Olivia Benson never would have guessed that her life would lead her to this point.

And she had never been happier to be wrong.

The End!

A/N: Like I said, just a fluffy little bite of EO goodness. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
